Sonriendo a tu lado
by Daniizele
Summary: Ella siempre le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba, y él era afortunado por sonreír a su lado. [Ichime] [Viñeta]


_Luego de exámenes a morir y varias semanas sin mi laptop, al parecer Kamisama se apiadó de mí. No saben el infierno que viví sin poder leer mangas y ver anime. Pero ahora ya estoy de regreso y con una Viñeta Ichihime. Así que espero que lo disfruten._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Blech son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

 _._

 _._

En sus años de preparatoria, Ichigo siempre fue el chico busca pleitos que sembraba el terror con su rostro y mal genio. Para los demás era extraño que alguien como él hiciera una buena acción; pues no parecía ser una persona amable, pero solo su familia y amigos cercanos sabían que era capaz de defender a cualquiera que necesitara de su ayuda, y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, era una persona de buen corazón; una de las razones por las cuales Orihime se enamoró de él.

Obviamente el pelinaranja no sabía nada de los sentimientos que provocaba en su amiga. Era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de ello, pero luego de muchos momentos compartidos entre ambos, comenzó a entender el valor que ella tenía en su vida, logrando corresponder esos sentimientos, y ahora había formado una hermosa con esa mujer especial que siempre velaba por él.

Si antes era despertado de manera brusca por parte de su padre, ahora era lo contrario, ya que todas las mañanas era despertado por un cálido "Buenos días" pronunciado por los labios de su esposa, y hoy era uno de esos días en que sus oídos podían escuchar tan sencillas palabras pero que tenían un gran significado para él.

Al escuchar el molesto sonido proveniente de afuera, comenzó ha abrir sus ojos marrones, y lo primero que observó fue el rostro de Orihime, quien dormía a su lado. La contempló con ternura y pasó sus dedos entre sus suaves cabellos naranja logrando despertarla.

─Buenos días─su esposa lo saludó regalándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas que siempre la caracterizaban.

─Buenos días─le respondió con dulzura.

En esos momentos la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y ambos observaron cómo unos cabellos naranjas se asomaban tímidamente, dejando ver a un pequeño de al menos cinco años. Este al ver que los pelinaranjas se encontraban despiertos, corrió hacia ellos abalanzándose imprudentemente a la cama, logrando aterrizar en el abdomen de Ichigo.

─ ¡Buenos días mami, papi! ─saludaba enérgicamente a temprana hora de la mañana.

─ ¡K-Kazui ten más cuidado! ─ para el pequeño era algo divertido, pero Orihime pensaba lo contrario, no deseaba que su hijo se lastimara.

Por otra parte, Ichigo soportaba el dolor en su abdomen, y fue tan fuerte que hasta lo había dejado sin el habla y si articulaba alguna palabra estaba seguro que hablaría con una voz poco masculina.

Kazui ignoraba el dolor que le había ocasionado a su padre, y como todo niño juguetón, subió por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, y para asegurarse de no caer se aferró fuertemente de sus cabellos haciendo que Ichigo soltara un pequeño quejido. Orihime trató de bajarlo, pero el pequeño no quería ser apartado de su padre y se aferraba más a él.

─ ¡Quiero jugar con papá! ─decía desesperado. Tal vez el despertar de las mañas de Ichigo no habían cambiado tanto.

─Kazui ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos al parque de diversiones? ─Ichigo propuso al ver que el menor se resistía.

─ ¡Si! ¡Será muy divertido! ─comenzaba a emocionarse─ ¿mamá también vendrá con nosotros?

─Por supuesto─ afirmó el pelinaranja─pero primero debemos tomar una ducha.

─ ¡Si! ¡Hay que ducharnos! ─el pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación con destino al baño.

Ichigo sonrió al ver salir a su amado hijo. En el pasado nunca pensó en llegar a ver un pedacito de él, ni que tendría a la mejor mujer a su lado.

─Es entusiasta igual a ti─se dirigió a su esposa.

─Yo diría que se parece mucho a ti; ambos tienen un buen corazón y siempre se preocupan por los demás… Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti─dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

─Veo que aun te sonrojas de esa manera─soltó una pequeña risita, le encantaba ver esa faceta de su esposa que nunca desaparecía.

Tener a Orihime a su lado y haberla convertido en su esposa era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Ella le hacía sentir lo mucho que era amado, lo comprendía y le daba ánimos cuando atravesaba por una adversidad en su trabajo, era atenta, cariñosa, y, sobre todo, era la madre de su hijo. Definitivamente era feliz, y para mantener esa felicidad, se encargaría de proteger a sus dos grandes amores.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, y le pido disculpas por lo Ooc que quedó Ichigo, pero en mi opinión, creo que su personalidad cambió ahora que tiene una vida de esposo y padre.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo en mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook donde compartiré información sobre mis futuros proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
